


when i grow up

by shyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hotel Sex, Incest, M/M, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: peter and tony's hotel rooms got mixed up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 320





	when i grow up

♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥   
When Peter graduated a couple days ago, he planned a fun, endless summer with his closest and best friends, bonding over horrible decisions made and money wasted; a summer well spent.

What he didn’t plan, however, was stumbling sleepily onto a jet at no time later than 2AM with his father the day after graduation. He blearily made his way onto one of the plush, soft couches, joined by his father soon after, and just barely made out the ‘We’re ready, Happy.’ He nodded back off to sleep, still not fully comprehending what was going on, and fell asleep with a big, grey blanket over his shoulders, and his head being pulled into his father’s lap. 

Peter was awoken by a strong hand on his shoulder and a familiar, warm, gravelly voice by his ear. He blinked the initial confusion from his eyes, pushing himself off of the well-worn couch. “Good morning, sweetheart. You look like you slept well, despite being tucked into a jet in the middle of the night.” Peter propped himself up on his elbows, turning himself over to look at the man above him. “Morning, dad. Why are we on the jet? I think I had plans with MJ today…” Tony smiled down at his son, kind, beautiful and intelligent as always. “Well,” he placed a light hand on his chest, “you’ve graduated, and to tell you how proud I am of you, I may have taken you onto a mini-vacation to The Bahamas?” Peter groaned, throwing his arms over his face, letting himself fall back on Tony’s legs. 

“Seriously, dad? I really wanted to spend this last summer with my friends, before going to college and all. I promised Ned and MJ that we’d go to Coney Island this week.” Tony frowned. “C’mon, Pete, I’ve already booked our hotel and activities! Pepper will kill me if I refund it all and make her reschedule all those meetings I canceled to be here. Your old man wants to spend some time with you before you go away, too! It’s too late to cancel, so I think we should get off this jet so we can get this vacation started!” 

Peter parted his arms and peeked through them, a cheeky smile forming on his face. 

“Pig Beach better be on that list of activities.”

♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥   
The evening was quickly approaching, so the two decided it’d be a good time to try to find their hotel. Sunburned (and slightly damp from swimming with the pigs), Tony and Peter waltzed into The Ocean Club Resort on Paradise Island, Happy following close behind. 

At the front desk stood a well-tanned woman wearing red lipstick with the brightest smile Tony’d ever seen. He casually walked up to the desk, resting an arm on the counter before flashing a sated smile. She greeted the group warmly. 

“Reservation for Stark, should be three rooms.” 

The lady behind the desk, Jodi, Tony noted, sprung to life and started clacking away at her keyboard with her perfectly manicured nails. “I’m sorry sir, but there only seems to be two rooms booked, and only one under the name Stark.” Tony’s face fell. Peter stepped up, sensing something was wrong. 

“What’d she say?” Tony turned to face his son, pink from the sun, hair slightly moist and curling at the ends. “Just a mix-up, sweetheart, don’t worry about it. We’ll fix it,” Tony turned back to Jodi. “If it’s just a mix-up, we can fix it, right? Just book me another room.” 

Much to Tony’s surprise, Jodi’s perfect smile fell from her face as she looked at the computer screen longer. “It seems we’re all booked for the next two weeks, sir, and won’t have any rooms available until after you’ve checked out. If we do get any rooms open before then, we’ll be sure to let you know.” She handed them their respective key cards and waved goodbye. “Enjoy the rest of your stay here, and please do let us know if anything else comes up!”

Tony led Peter away from the counter, anticipating his son’s reaction. “Looks like we’re sharing, Pete.” Peter gave him an annoyed look. “I thought you said you had everything planned? This vacation was going to be so perfect, too.” Tony began leading the group to the elevator, eager to just jump under the sheets and nap forever. “Pete, it’ll only be a couple days. Besides, we don’t have to sleep together. You can sleep in the tub.” Peter groaned, but smiled. “As if, old man.” 

The elevator dinged, signaling that the trio had reached their floor. They saw Happy off and went in their separate directions. 

“Well kiddo, this is our stop. Let me get the key.” Tony reached into his pocket for the key card, and unlocked the door, stepping in and holding the door open for Peter like a chauffeur would a car door. Peter rolled his eyes in response, but walked in with their luggage anyway. 

Tony followed him into the room, greeted with the sight of a single California King sized bed in the center of the room. The room was bathed in shades of pink and yellow from the large windows that looked out to the rest of the island. Peter flopped down face-first on the bed, exhausted. Tony smiled, and sat down on the bed. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, kid. You’re still wet, and way overdue for a shower. In you go.” Tony ushered the groggy boy into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Hearing the shower turn on, he took the opportunity to change out of his appropriately chosen tropical shirt and shorts into his baggy pajama bottoms. He climbed into the bed, and already felt himself drifting off. 

“I’m too old for this amount of excitement.”

He laid in the covers for a couple minutes, half asleep when he heard the bathroom door creaking open. Peter, pink and wet from the shower emerged wrapped in a fluffy, white towel and tip-toed over to his suit case. He hastily grabbed a bundle of clothes and ran back to the bathroom. Tony grinned fondly, his boy was just as childlike and admirable as he was years ago. He allowed himself to sink further under the covers, grabbing a pillow to hold between his arms. His eyes shut, and he faintly heard the bathroom door creak open again. 

The soft padding of Peter’s feet were unmistakably similar to the one’s Tony would hear late at night when Peter thought he was asleep. What surprised Tony was when Peter pulled up the covers and climbed into his arms, setting the pillow under his head. His slim, warm legs found their way between Tony’s, and his arms seemed to naturally fall on Tony’s waist, soothing them both to sleep. 

♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ 

Tony jolted awake.

He was panting heavily, and his eyes frantically darted around the room, searching for the source of his abrupt rousing. Curled up next to him and still in his arms was his son, still sound asleep. Tony rubbed his hand over his face and rolled over to grab his phone to check the time, slightly upset at the cold immediately rushing to his exposed side.

The small clock read 2:49 AM, and Tony groaned. His breathing had evened out, and the heavy feeling returned to his eyelids, so he decided to roll back around and go back to sleep.

He was greeted with the pleasant sight of his son’s formerly relaxed eyebrows knitted together, just like they would when he got stuck on a particular problem of his homework, and his mouth gaping in an ‘O’ shape. His hands were tucked between his legs, hips rocking into them.

Tony simply stared and marveled at the beautiful boy in front of him. This was so fucking wrong, but he couldn’t stop him self from reaching out with his hand and running his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip, and god damn it if he almost came when the plump lips closed around it. 

Tony felt the wet sensation of Peter’s tongue swiping over his fingertip and experimentally pushed it in further, surprised when Peter’s lips opened and took the entire finger. “Fuck, Pete,” Tony whispered, mostly to himself. Peter’s hips began rocking with more force into where his small hands were tucked, and he let out little muffled moans. Tony gripped his chin with the rest of his fingers, and his other hand drifted down towards his own crotch, grabbing it and squeezing lightly. The bed shifted with Peter’s movements, rousing himself slowly from his sleeping state. 

His honey colored eyes peeked open, sparkling from the sliver of light from the gap in the curtains. He looked straight forward at his father, head tipped back and eyes closed, and who’s hand was currently gripping his chin, while the other was on his own crotch. Soft groans made their way out of his mouth, obviously trying to be quiet. 

Peter smiled victoriously. He began to suckle on his father’s thumb with more fervor, hoping to signal that he was awake. Tony groaned in response, his hand dipping into his shorts and stroking himself. Peter could hear the quiet curses escaping his mouth in the silent room. He frowned, and decided to kick it up a notch. His hips started to cant up with more force, and small whimpers escaped around Tony’s thumb. The bed began rocking with vigor, both Peter and Tony now getting off on it. And finally, finally, Tony opened his dark eyes and beheld his son, drooling around his thumb and eyes glassy. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth, running it across his lips leaving them shining with his own spit. 

“Do you want this?” His face expectantly dipped closer to Peter’s, hoping that he’d say yes. Peter nodded, eyes still shimmering. Tony took both hands to his son’s lower back, pulling him closer, and kissed him softly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Peter’s. “Are you sure?” Again, Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as best he could. With that, Tony began rocking his hips into Peter’s, craving the noises he was making. “Mm- fuck… Da- dad…” Peter’s eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Tony’s hard length pushing against his. 

Tony’s hands moved lower, inside his small shorts, and gripped his full ass. He held Peter in place, and rubbed off on him. Peter’s hands gripped his father’s shoulders, surely leaving questionable marks. 

“What is it, Pete? Wanna say something?” Tony’s hand spread one cheek, the other brushing his fingers across Peter’s hole, causing him to shudder. “Mm hm… Yes da- Daddy- fuck!” Peter exclaimed as he felt the wet thumb push against his hole, and started bucking forward involuntarily into Tony’s movements. “You feeling good, baby? Want me to fill you up?” The finger pushed harder, allowing the tip to be encased by Peter’s loose, warm heat.“Fuck, I want to be inside you so bad, you’re so loose down here. Are you going to let your Daddy to fuck you?” 

Peter’s cheeks flared in embarrassment, at how wrong this was, but nodded nonetheless. “Want you to fill me up, Daddy, please?” Tony tutted and removed his hand, bringing it back up to Peter’s mouth. “I can’t resist you, Pete. Now, we don’t want you getting hurt, do we? We can do that once we get home, if you’d like.” Once again, Peter took the fingers in his mouth, sucking and coating them with his saliva, savoring the feeling of his father’s thick fingers in his mouth. His eyes closed out of instinct, and stayed closed when Tony pulled out his fingers and led them back to his ass, pressing against his fluttering hole. 

Peter pushed back on Tony’s finger, urging him to hurry up. “Daddy, hurry! I played with myself in the bathroom. Just fuck me!” Tony smirked and captured the boy’s lips in another kiss, this time taking more control and using more force. “My naughty little boy, I’ll have to punish you for that later. But for now, turn around.” Peter shifted to his other side, moaning out when he felt Tony pushing his bulge against his ass. 

Tony pulled Peter’s tiny shorts just below the swell of his ass, and pulled his small cock out from his shorts, not bothering to take them completely off. His wet fingers found their way to Peter’s hole, and spread the wetness over it, a finger dipping inside. He pulled out and stroked his own cock with what little spit was left, and gripped Peter’s hip with a firm hand before lining himself up. “Are you ready, little one?” 

Hearing no response, Tony looked up to see that Peter’s head had turned into the pillow, successfully muffling any noise coming out of him. Tony frowned. “None of that, sweetheart. I want to hear all of your sounds.” He let the hand on his hip grip Peter’s hair and pull his face away from the pillow. “Now, little one, are you ready?” Peter nodded, eyes clamped shut and cheeks barely tinted red in the shadow of Tony’s body completely masking his. 

Tony pushed the leaking head of his cock against Peter’s hole, relishing in the small gasp it emitted. He pushed his hips forward, allowing the head to pop into the warm hole. He grunted. “Fuck, I’ve never had anything this big inside me. It’s always been my fingers or- ahh!” Peter started, and exclaimed when Tony started pushing further into his hole. “Don’t worry, baby, it’ll feel so much better than just your little fingers.” With that, Tony slid himself in fully, pelvis flush to Peter’s ass. He took pleasure in being surrounded by his son’s warm, tight heat, and forced himself to still where he was. 

Peter yelped when Tony fully sheathed himself, and brushed past his prostate. All he had now was an irritatingly aching pressure pushing against it. “Ah- Fuck.. Daddy, please move! I need you to come inside me, please!” 

Tony groaned, but started shifting back and forth slowly, making sure his boy wouldn’t get hurt. In an effort to get more pleasure, Peter started to move his hips back to meet Tony’s small thrusts. They slowly increased in force until the bed was effectively rocking once more with the force of Tony’s thrusts. The pair were panting, long moans and whines drawn out of Peter while all Tony offered was the occasional grunt whenever Peter would clench down. 

Craving Peter’s moans, Tony began angling his thrusts to hit his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck, Daddy! There, please! Oh god… don’t stop please!” Tony smirked, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see how hard Peter was gripping the drool soaked pillow under his head. 

“Doesn’t that feel better than your small fingers, little one?” Peter nodded, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He was teetering on the brink of his orgasm, needing something more. “D-Daddy, ah fuck! Touch me, please? I’m so close!” Tony cooed sympathetically. “Anything for my little baby.” His hand completely wrapped around Peter’s cock, and his rough fingertips rubbed against the sensitive head, causing Peter to cry out. He was dribbling pre onto the bed sheets and his thighs. 

“Getting closer, Petey? Gonna come for your Daddy like a good little boy? Gonna make a mess all over my hand?” Peter let out small pants, trying to even out his breathing, and nodded. “I’m so close Daddy, fuck, don’t stop!” Tony returned to rubbing the pads of his fingers over the head, and dipped his fingernail into the slit. Peter’s legs thrashed and the tears ran down his cheeks as he clenched around Tony and shot his cum over his closed fist. “Ah, ah, fuck, Daddy, thank you, fuck.” 

With a few more thrusts, and whines of overstimulation on Peter’s side, Tony buried himself deep in Peter’s ass and released. He rested his forehead on Peter’s sweaty back, and let out a heavy sigh. He pulled out and tucked himself back into his shorts. Tony reached around Peter’s still form and pulled his shorts up, being mindful of how sensitive he must be after all of that. 

“What the fuck just happened?” He breathed out. 

Peter turned around and smiled up at his father, placing an innocent peck on his lips. His head nuzzled into Tony’s chest, hiding his pink, tear tracked face. “Let’s talk about that in the morning. Right now, I’m exhausted, Daddy.”

♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 tumblr is @shyna-io


End file.
